


Shooting (aka Bucky and Clint Compete)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Shooting, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint compete to decide who gets to be on top during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting (aka Bucky and Clint Compete)

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk all the way.

Its been 4 months since Bucky started a relationship with Clint Barton. Bucky couldn't be happier. Initially they took it slow until Bucky was comfortable to move on to the next level.  
Today he and Clint were in the shooting range to decide who would be on top during sex.  
Clint and Him kept on shooting with Bucky leading by only 2 points.  
As the competition came to an end, Clint nearly caught up with him, but the final score showed that Bucky won by 1 point.  
He turned towards Clint and growled possessively, " Looks like you are going to have to beg for your orgasms."  
Clint whimpered and moaned in approval.  
Bucky leaned in and kissed Clint passionately. When he pulled back Bucky's gaze was full of lust. He pulled Clint towards their bedroom. The room was suddenly full of moans and begging.

 

Needless to say, the others residents of the Avengers Tower didn't get any sleep or rest.


End file.
